The best mistake
by FictionForTheFans
Summary: Ayumi is sexually active and she loves it. But what happens when she has the sudden urge to do some unsavory things to Kakashi whilst on their mission? Rated M for sexual themes. LEMON!
1. The Meeting

Kakashi/OC Lemon.

***Normal pov***

"Okay everyone, that conclude's today, meeting adjourned" Tsunade said, signalling everyone to get up and leave. "Good morning Ayumi" Sakura said smiling. "Morning!" she said enthusiastically. "Had a good night last night then?" she said cheekily whilst winking. Ayumi snorted and smiled. "Oh piss off Sakura!" she said laughingly, the pair engaged in a conversation, Naruto and Sasuke walked over to the pair to speak to them. "Morning you both" they said at the same time, the girls turned around and smiled. Ayumi and Sasuke looked at each other awkwardly. "Sooo.." Naruto said, "What're you both doing now?" Ayumi's thoughts trailed off to last night. Images of her and Sasuke's brother sharing intimate moments together, she kept picturing him screaming her name, vice versa. Sasuke lightly hit her in the arm, immediately making her snap out of her state. "Can you stop thinking about my brother please? Naruto just asked you something" he said bluntly. Ayumi sighed. "I was not! And what did you say Naruto?" she said trying to change the subject. Naturo looked down and sighed and looked back up. "I was asking everyone what they're doing today...", "Oh! Sorry, I have a mission tonight with Sensei", "Oh, thats too bad, we we're gonna go out tonight but don't worry then, I guess we'll see you around another time?" Sakura said. "Yeah, anyway I need to go, sorry.." Ayumi said running off.

Sakura giggled and looked at Sasuke, "How's it feel to know the girl you liked was up all night doing the dirty with your brother?" she said sarcastically, whilst nudging him. Sasuke scoffed. "Oh fuck off" he said walking off, Sakura looked shocked for a moment, then burst into hysteria, Naruto joined in. Ayumi walked off and put her earphones in her ears and shut herself away from the world, as she left Tsunade's to make her way home, she bumped into someone. "Oh, excuse me!" she said shocked as she took her earphones out, "I didn't see you, I was looking elsewhere, so sorry!" she said looking up to face the individual. "Ayumi!" The man replied. Ayumi saw the silver haired man and smiled sweetly. "Hey, good morning Sensei.", "Good morning Ayumi, ready for today?" he said. She nodded and smiled again "Of course, what time are we meeting?", Kakashi looked at his wrist and his eyes widened from realising what time it was. "Goodness me! I didn't realise what time it was! We're meant to be meeting to leave in a couple of hours so we would have covered a lot of ground by the time it's the evening", Ayumi stopped smiling and looked confused. "Oh, okay.. Well I'll see you at 11 then?" she questioned. "See you then" he said smiling warmly as he carried on walking.

"I would." she said to herself, she smirked and put her earphones in her ears and carried on walking home to get ready. When Ayumi walked into her apartment and started getting her things ready, she couldnt help but stumble across a large sized white shirt. Ayumi laughed to herself and grabbed her phone to call the person it belonged to.

"Hey.." She said sweetly.

"Well hello there, round 2 I assume?" the boy replied jokingly. Ayumi scoffed.

"That was a mistake and you know it, we both had one drink too many, It was meant to be a celebration of our accomplishments!" she exclaimed.

"And then it progressed into something more, yes?" he questioned.

Ayumi sighed. "Yes, anyway.. That's not why I called."

"Oh? What's wrong?"

"You left your shirt here."

"Oh.. Is that it? You can keep it, I have plenty." the boy said with a cocky tone.

"Itachi, I'm not calling you for the fun of it, come and get it please. I need to get ready because I have another mission."

"I see, A ranked is it? Wouldn't surprise me, you're very physical" he tried saying seductively.

"Itachi." she said bluntly.

Itachi laughed down the phone. "Fine, I'll come over, ill be there in 10." he said hanging up.

"Prick" she said to herself as she was getting ready into her basic ANBU uniform. 10 minutes later, a knock echoed through the house, Ayumi sighed and picked up the shirt and made her way downstairs, she opened it slightly and Itachi waltzed in. "I knew I would be seeing you again Ayumi" he said smirking, Ayumi looked at him oddly, she sighed and threw his shirt to him. "Right, you can leave now!" she said. "You have no other business being here." she added, Itachi smirked again and came in closer to her. "So you don't want to reconstruct last night?" he said as he whispered in her ear. Ayumi laughed lightly and pushed him away and pointed towards the door. "Maybe, now you have to leave, I have some things to attend to" she said bluntly. Itachi scoffed. "Didn't think it would be me receiving the rejection, It's usually me DOING it" he said walking out. Ayumi shut the door, she shook her head then went upstairs to finish.

***An hour later***

"Finished!" she said to herself. She grabbed her phone to check what time it was. "Ah I have 20 minutes to get there, better leave now" she said whilst turning her phone off, she placed it on the cabinet next to her bed, grabbed her things and made her way to meet kakashi.

***20 minutes later***

"About time!" Kakashi said to Ayumi as she arrived. "Ready?" he said. "Ready as i'll ever be!" she replied enthusiastically, and with that. They made their way. As the pair travelled through the woods, engaging in a deep conversation about last night's events, Ayumi stopped walking and became aware that they weren't alone. "You feel that too?" Kakashi asked, continuing to walk. "How can you remain so calm?" she said catching up to him. "Ayumi, you're a smart girl, theres no need to act so coy" Kakashi said, Ayumi smirked. "So, back on to last night.." Kakashi said, Ayumi sighed. "Itachi ay" he added. "Tell me about it, it was only meant to be a couple of drinks for our accomplishments", "And then one drink turned into ten, right?" he said. "Exactly! Then flirting happened and then things got physical and it was just a genuine mistake, he's an attractive guy i'll happily admit, I don't regret it, but it was actually a mistake, it wasn't meant to happen" she explained, Kakashi laughed. "Oh I remember those days", "They were good" he added. The pair continued to venture out to their mission's destination, hours passed by and many conversation subjects. The sun began to fall and darkness crept up on them.

"We should stay here for the night then" Kakashi suggested, "Okay, you prepare how we're going to sleep, i'll get food on to go" Ayumi replied, the pair went their seperate ways and prepared for food and slumber. Shortly after, Ayumi had food cooking and Kakashi nearly finished on their sleeping arrangements. "Food's done sweetie" she said jokingly, Kakashi rolled his eyes and made his way over. "How funny" he replied. They both began indulging in their food. "So, obviously your days aren't getting any younger Sensei, are you eventually considering settling down? you know.." She asked. Kakashi choked on his food slightly, he coughed and awkwardly cleared his throat. "I prefer being more independent" he replied whilst eating. "Oh, so you've never sat there and thought to yourself how life would be so different if you had children and a woman?" she questioned, Kakashi raised his eyebrow "Not really.." he said unsure. "What about you?" Kakashi asked. Ayumi finished eating. "In a sense, for me it would be nice to have children and have a stable relationship, but at the moment my life is fine the way it is, it doesn't need anything to make it better." she stated. "But I would only want to settle down because my biological clock is ticking away!" she added. Kakashi also finished the rest of his food and she took his plate from him.

"It makes sense doesn't it, carrying on your bloodline" Kakashi pondered. "I suppose" Ayumi said. There was an awkward silence between the pair, they looked at eachother in a confused manner. Ayumi cleared her throat, "Well.." she said getting up. "I should be heading off to bed" she said making her way to the tent. When she walked up to it, she noticed that it was quite small. "Sensei..." She said puzzled. Kakashi immediately ended up behind her. "Yes?" he cooed. Ayumi turned around and pointed towards the tent. "Uh.. Where's the other tent? you said you would bring two?" she said raising an eyebrow. "Yes, unfortunately the other one I used during another mission was destroyed because of the awful weather conditions, so we're going to have to sleep in this one together" he said. "Right, okay.. Well i'll see you inside" she said getting in. The inside was quite spacious, but wasn't enough for two people. Ayumi panicked and quickly started getting changed, she removed her bottoms and her shirt to get changed, she got on her knee's and rummaged through her bag to find her things. Kakashi opened the tent to get in when he stumbled across a semi-naked woman. She looked at him in horror. "Oh my god!" she said kicking him out. Kakashi laid there on the dirt floor, confused as to what he just saw.

"I am honestly so sorry Ayumi, let me know once you're changed." Ayumi sat there still in shock on somone walking in and discovering her almost naked. She got changed and got into bed. "Finished." she said bluntly, she then closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, Kakashi slowly and quietly got inside the tent and zipped it up, sealing them in together. He quickly got changed. Ayumi laid there and faced his opposite direction, she was wide awake still, she could hear him shuffling around trying to get changed without disturbing her, he thought she was asleep, she saw his shadow of him removing his clothes, Ayumi blushed lightly, she quietly turned around to see his body, when she turned around she pretended she was asleep, Kakashi froze for a moment, at the time he was sitting next to her, shirtless. After a moment or so, he continued to get changed. She opened her eyes slightly and got a glimpse of his flawless and gorgeous figure. Kakashi stopped for a moment, he looked over to Ayumi and smirked. "Ayumi.." He said to himself quietly. "I KNOW YOU'RE NOT ACTUALLY ASLEEP!" he screamed, making her jump. "That was so unnecessary!" she screamed back. Kakashi burst into hysterics. Ayumi sat there embarrassed. "Can't blame a girl for trying." she said bluntly as she turned around to sleep, Kakashi laughed to himself lightly and got into bed and fell asleep.


	2. Round 2 Sort Of

During the night, Ayumi woke up with a hot sensation running through her body. _"You've got to be joking"_ She thought to herself. _"Would I really wanna climb this guys back?"_ She thought again, she laid there and thought to herself the possibilities of sleeping with Kakashi, she sighed deeply and turned around and looked him in the face. "I wouldn't want to kiss you through the mask though" she said to herself quietly, Kakashi shifted his body so that he was laying on his back, "Fuck it" she said to herself, she quietly and slowly moved her bed sheet, she then made crawled to his bed and pulled the bed sheets away, she laid on top of him and waited for him to wake up, Kakashi's eyes began to flutter as he realised that he had a woman ontop of him. He rubbed his tired eyes and when he realised whats happening, his eyes opened wide. "A-Ayumi!" he exclaimed. "Kakashi, I need you and I need you right now" she said as she continued to lay on him and play with his chest. "N-No! You've got to be joking?" he said. "This isn't funny!" he added as he blushed a deep red. "The amount of dirty novels you read, when you have a girl on top of you who wants to fuck you senseless, you start going all coy and shy?" she said teasingly. Kakashi smirked and he grabbed her face and pulled her in to a passionate kiss. Ayumi started straddling his waist seductively whilst kissing, a small groan had escaped through Kakashi's face mask. "This has to come off, it looks like it's half a gimp mask" she said jokingly as she reached for it.

Kakashi closed his eyes and allowed Ayumi to remove his mask. his beautiful features shocked Ayumi for a moment, she stared at his amazing face. "amazing" she said to herself, she started pulling off his clothes and he started to peel hers from her desirable body. "I've seen your body once already this evening, twice in one night?" he said seductively. "I'm a lucky man" he added with a smirk, "You're a man indeed" she said sexily. She peeled off the remainer of his clothes, seeing that she was left in her underwear. "Ah, silk underwear, for a mission?" he said with a seductive smirk. "They're the only type I have" she said winking at him. Kakashi shifted his body so that she would be laying on her back and he would be on top of her, in between her legs. Kakashi started kissing the lower part of her body, as he started to lick her lower region, Ayumi yelped in pleasure. The moaning coming from her increased as he changed the pace of licking. "Oh yes Sensei" she screamed out. Kakashi stopped licking her and looked up at her from the bed sheets. "Please" he said as he planted a kiss on her clit. "Call me Kakashi" he said as he carried on kissing and licking her. Ayumi's moaning became so loud and filled with lust, he quickened up the pace to finish her off.

Her breathing became heavier and her back arched and she grabbed his hair with both hands and screamed out his name as her hot liquids leaked out of her body and into his mouth, he carried on licking her but very tenderly because she was too sensitive. Her back was still arched and her eyes were closed, after the muscles in her body relaxed, she fell backwards. Kakashi wiped his mouth and smirked at her. He came back up in level with her. "I think it's my turn now to give" she said seductively. Music to Kakashi's ears. Kakashi swapped places with her so that he was laying down, with his manhood that was as stiff as a board. She crept down to his manhood and slowly started licking it. Kakashi threw his head back and his eyes rolled from the pleasure, she started using her hand, making his manhood go up and down, she changed paces and masturbated him in a circular motion, she carried on licking aswell. Kakashi couldn't believe the level of pleasure he was receiving. A warm sensation overwhelmed his vulnerable body, his hands latched onto her hair and controlled her sucking. His breathing became heavier and groans escaped his body.

Kakashi was approaching his climax but he didn't want that to change the moment. He pulled her head out of his mouth and he pulled the skin over his penis so it wouldn't explode everywhere. Ayumi looked at him puzzled as he sat back. "What the fuck?" she shouted. Kakashi had reached his orgasm, he quickly crawled out of the tent with one hand and used a tissue from his bad and wiped all of the excess cum and threw it out. "I'm sorry...", the mood had died. Ayumi lost interest, she laid in her bed and waited for him to finish. He came back into the tent and gave a sorry smile. "Give me a minute to collect myself" he said whilst apologising after, Ayumi laid there. "Fine." she said bluntly. "You're not interested now are you?" Kakashi replied disappointingly. "Nope, night sensei" she said turning over. Kakashi sighed deeply and laid down and fell asleep.

***The next evening***

"Ayumi I said I was sorry!" Kakashi apologised again. Ayumi sighed. "That was also a mistake, I let my hormones get the better of me" she said as they walked to the hotel after finishing their assignment. "Why are we going to a hotel Ayumi?", "Because I want to finish what we started last night, I don't want to get back to Konoha thinking that you could have been amazingly good, or amazingly shit. I need to know now." she said bluntly as the pair walked into the reception. "good evening madam, how may I help you both?" the receptionist said with a broad smile from ear-to-ear. "One double room please, the best you have for couples" she snapped. _"Couples?"_ Kakashi thought to himself. They both smiled at the receptionist innocently. "Ah yes, room 107 on the fourth floor, here's your key, room service is available and there will be food and drink in the fridge, free of charge" he said handing her the key. "Thank you, have a nice evening" she was walking off to the lift. "Couples? What're you playing at woman?" Kakashi said hastily. "Oh be quiet sensei, I didn't mean it obviously, I didn't want him thinking I was some cheap whore. If I told him we were a couple then he wouldn't have looked so pretentious and judgmental" she snapped. Kakashi remained silent for the duration of the lift, when they approached their room, Ayumi got her key out of opened the door, she walked in to find the most gorgeous hotel room she has ever been to.

She walked in confidently unzipping herself, she threw her vest onto the table and unzipped her bottoms, she left them on though, allowing kakashi to take them off. "Lets get this show on the road, Sensei" she said playfully. Kakashi gulped and took his vest off. _"What have I gotten myself into, what a bother!"_ he thought to himself. Kakashi joined her in the kitchen and pulled her in for a lustful kiss. He slammed his lips onto hers promisingly. As he continued to kiss her. he started unzipping her top, as he peeled the skin tight shirt from her and uncovered her largely suffocated breasts that were now dressed in lace, he broke from the kiss and started pulling down her bottom half, also revealing red lace underwear with suspenders, seeing this made his eyes widen, his cheek burn a scarlet red and his jaw drop slightly from amazement, he looked up at her and closed his mouth to reveal a seductive smirk. Kakashi once again had control of her body, she stood here against the kitchen wall as he observed her body from a lower perspective. He reached out to her underwear and slowly pulled it down, still kneeling. When her freshly clean shaven womanhood was on show, he immediately started planting tender kisses on it, Ayumi raised one knee to support her, her hands caressed his hair and her head was thrown back, along with her eyes.

Moaning and name calling echoed the room. Lust-filled groans and intense moaning noises rang through the pairs ears. After Kakashi made her cum again for the second time. He rose to face her, he wanted another kiss from her so that she could taste herself. After he broke away, he picked her up and he grinded against her wet womanhood. She whimpered to him, she became desperate and needed him inside of her. Kakashi realised how desperate she was so he smirked and rubbed it against her, she cooed tenderly and threw her head back. "Sensei, p-please don't tease me" she whimpered. Kakashi spanked her lightly on the bottom. "What have I told you about calling me Sensei, Ayumi." he said seductively, he came closer into her and started whispering in her head. "You don't want me to punish you now, do you?" he said sexily. Ayumi wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her back harder against the wall. "Oh Kakashi..." she moaned as he still continued to rub himself against her vaginal wall. She let out a speechless moan. He pulled down his boxers so that they would fall to his ankles, he shuffled his ankles slightly, flicking his boxers away, he concentrated on placing himself inside of her, when he did, they both let out a sharp gasp. Ayumi grabbed him and pulled him in deeper, she let out a loud groan of pleasure. She started biting his shoulder lightly and letting out moans as he continued to thrust in and out of her deeply. "Ka-Kakashi I can't take this" she screamed.

Kakashi also let out groans of pleasure, her name was groaned multiple times, along with swear words. Sweat and sex filled the rooms previous scent. She started scratching his back to help her release pleasure rather than screaming and moaning. Kakashi loved Ayumi being rough with biting and scratching, rough sex turned him on the most. Slow, loving and passionate sex was only used to couples. She used her other hand to support herself against the wall as he continued to thrust quicker and harder than the usual pace. Ayumi let out another loud moan. She looked deep into his eyes and sweat began to form between the two, nothing was in between them and nothing was stopping them any time soon, she unwrapped her legs and fell down, making him come out of her. "Try this" she moaned out as she placed her hands against the wall, her naked and vulnerable body was up for grabs. He took the opportunity and inserted himself behind her, he grabbed her hips and used them to make it easier to thrust in and out of her at a faster and harder rate whilst doing doggy style. Ayumi's breasts were bouncing from the impact of every thrust. Sweat dripping from both of their bodies. Kakashi threw his head back and closed his eyes and he released a sharp inhale, turning it into a passionate hiss of pleasure, his groaning became louder and more lust-filled. Her name was being thrown around constantly. "S-S-Sen" she shouted out, as she was about to call out Sensei, Kakashi lightly hit her on the bottom again

Ayumi loved the pleasure she was receiving. "Kakashi!" she corrected herself whilst screaming. "That's it" he continued to say. "Yes, harder Kakashi!" she continued to scream. They were both sure that people in the entire building could hear their encounter. But they didn't care, their libido's mattered more. Ayumi started to stutter, she couldn't even develop a single word out due to the sensation taking hold of her body. Kakashi was approaching his climax but he kept going, just at a slower pace. "I-I'm coming soon Ayumi" he groaned. Ayumi continued to moan his name. "Ah ayumi" he breathed out effortlessly. "I'm coming!" he blurted out as he spilled himself inside of her, Ayumi let out a long awaited moan, screaming his name. Making sure that they would both remember the night they're sharing together. Their naked bodies paused for a moment, their muscles began to ease, Ayumi leaned against the wall panting out of breath, whilst watching Kakashi pull the condom from his not so stiffened member, he then walked into the bathroom to dispose of it. Ayumi pulled her underwear back on including the stockings, she then picked up hers and Kakashi's clothes and made her way to their bedroom. As she placed their things on the side, she laid on the bed in a sexy pose and waited for him to come it, Kakashi walked in to find Ayumi in her lingerie still. "What's this? no bedtime now?" he said surprised. "You wish. We're staying up all night baby." she said seductively as she rolled onto her stomach and started playing with her hair sexily with her legs in the air and her bottom perfectly shaped.

A moment had passed and Kakashi tried to gather himself, he then revealed a sexy grin from deep down inside his perverted core. "Say no more then. An all nighter it is" he said walking over to the bed, he began ravishing and devouring her for the second time, their bodies still desperate for each other. After another heated session of full on rough sex. They laid on the bed, exhausted. "Again? Really?" Kakashi panted. Ayumi giggled and turned on her front to face him, she kissed him on his forehead. "I'm sexually active Kakashi, what do you think?" she winked. Kakashi sighed and slapped his forehead. "I won't have any left by the time we're done?" he said, Ayumi smiled and winked. "Good". She said as she started laying on top of him. "I suck, you fuck." She said seductively.

**Reviews please.**


End file.
